


Drinks

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: 2PM (Band), Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Se7en (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: Youngbae finds his phone with a message for him from Minjun of 2PM. He looks at the message and blinks in surprise. Unsure of how to reply, he simply states the truth. "Sorry... I don't drink." It seems awkward, but he presses 'send' before he can rethink the decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1109102/drinks-2pm-bigbang-gdragon-junsu-se7en-taeyang).  
> Orignally posted on April 2nd 2016.
> 
> So this is inspired by something from 2010 on the Youngstreet Radio with 2PM. Jun.K, or Minjun, was known as 'Junsu' at the time, so that name will probably come up rather than Jun.K.
> 
> This was inspired by something from 2010 on the Youngstreet Radio with 2PM. Jun.K, or Minjun, was known as 'Junsu' at the time, so that name will come up rather than Jun.K.  
> I wasn't sure how I should develop this and because I'm used to writing ship fics, this might resemble a ship fic, but it can be read as a friendship fic.
> 
> In any case, enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S. Here's a link to the interview: [[W2D] 2PM YoungStreet Radio [ENG SUB] [PART 4]](https://youtu.be/QJk086ppQTA?t=7m13s) It starts at where they talk about Youngbae's message. You can find Dongwook's (Se7en) and Jiyong's (G-Dragon) messages if you go back a bit in the video.

Youngbae sighs as he exits the showers in the YG building. He just finished his dance practice and was about to go to the studio to record. He finds his phone with a message from Minjun, better known as Junsu. He looks at the message and blinks in surprise. “I’m having a hard time. Youngbae, buy me a drink.” Unsure of how to reply, he simply states the truth. "Sorry... I don't drink." It seems awkward, but he presses 'send' before he can rethink the decision.

Entering the studio, Youngbae finds Jiyong messaging someone. He asks, “Jiyong, who is it?”

Jiyong drops his phone and shrugs, “Minjun said he wanted a drink because he’s having a hard time. I told him to man-up.”

“Oh,” Youngbae nods. _I hope Minjun-ah is okay._ “Which song are we recording?”

“I need a girl,” Jiyong answers. “Jeon Goon hyung already recorded my part so go on in.”

Youngbae nods and enters the recording room. He can’t help but think about how the song represents how he feels. Even though he’s happy with music, singing, and dancing, having a girl to spend time with and to love would be nice. _Married to your work,_ he recalls some of his sunbaes laughing at him when they asked about his love life. At the time, Youngbae simply shrugged and laughed with them. But not anymore. Now they tease him for wanting to be with a girl. _Well, I just want to find someone to love,_ Youngbae thinks longingly.

After some hours pass, Jiyong continues creating some songs, and Youngbae leaves, waving goodbye to his friend. While walking out, he bumps into Dongwook. “Ah, sorry hyun. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Dongwook chuckles, “No problem, Youngbae-yah. And did you really reply to Minjun-ah that you can’t drink, so you can’t buy him a drink?”

Youngbae tilts his head slightly, “How’d you know that, hyung?”

“He sent me the same message, but I found out he was doing it to see everyone’s response on Youngstreet Radio,” the elder singer replies. “Minjun-ah said your reply was very chic.”

“Oh, so Minjun is okay, right?”

“Yup, he’s good and healthy.”

“Thank you, hyung. I’ll see you around,” Youngbae nods.

Dongwook smiles, “No problem. See you around.”

* * *

Walking around aimlessly, Youngbae settles with going to the dance rooms. He still feels the need to work on some choreography even though he already practiced this morning. Even with being preoccupied by dancing, he can’t help but think about the message from Minjun. He feels slightly guilty for stating the truth. He really can’t drink now, nor does he want to. He’s trying to work on his new album after all. While thinking, he nearly falls when he trips over his own feet. Deciding to take a break, Youngbae sighs, frustrated. _What should I do?_

Finally, he sends another message, “I can take you to coffee if you still need a drink.” Youngbae stares at it for a moment and instantly regrets sending it. _I sound like I’m taking him out on a date_. Before he can rewrite the message, he sees Minjun’s response, “Sure! :) When do you want to go out?”

“Whenever you’re available. I’m free for the rest of the day, and I’ll be free tomorrow afternoon.” Youngbae replies after a minute of hesitation. He unconsciously bites his lower lip nervously.

A few seconds later, another _ping!_ comes and Youngbae hears from behind him, “I’ll see you tomorrow at the YG building. It’s a date!”

Turning around, Youngbae finds Jiyong smirking at him and shouts quietly, “Ji! Don’t look at my messages!”

Jiyong chortles, “Our Bae has a date tomorrow!”

Blushing profusely, Youngbae punches the younger male, “Shut up! It’s just Minjun!”

“Uh-huh,” Jiyong wiggles his eyebrows. “We’re having a free day tomorrow, and I’m gonna choose your outfit.” He skips away merrily, singing, “I’m gonna report this to President Yang!” And he’s gone before Youngbae can clear up the misunderstanding. _What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
